


Must Be Love

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “I’m fighting you for joint custody of that gun.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> What could have happened between Maggie and Alex after they left the DEO in episode 2x15. This is also a couple of prompt fills. The first is, "I'd give it all up if you asked me to," for fanaticalqueergeek, and the second is, "You scare the hell out of me," for misswidgetsays.
> 
> Thanks as always to zennie for looking this over.

Feeling a strange mix of exhaustion and euphoria, Alex stepped into the shower, ducking her head under the scalding spray. There was little on her that didn’t ache, and her knuckles stung from an excessive amount of punching the last two days. She was bruised and battered but unbroken, her faith in her father vindicated, her faith in her sister stronger than ever. 

And then there was Maggie.

Ride or die, Maggie had promised, and she’d delivered. As the hot water soothed Alex’s tired muscles, sluicing down her back and thighs, she shook her head in wonder. Whatever she’d done to deserve a woman like Maggie Sawyer in her life, Alex was profoundly grateful. No one had ever been there for her emotionally quite like Maggie had been today, and Alex was left in awe of the things her girlfriend had done to help her without question. 

When the ship had lurched beneath Alex’s feet, her very soul had cried out for Maggie. She’d barely been able to think, knowing in moments there would be a galaxy between them. To know she’d never look into Maggie’s warm, fathomless eyes again had crushed something inside her, the ‘I love you’ Alex had never spoken useless on the tip of her tongue. 

Thank God for Kara. 

The shower door jerked open, and Alex flinched in surprise as a cold gust of air spilled onto her damp, heated skin. Soft lips pressed against her shoulder before a hand snaked around her waist, pulling Alex back into Maggie’s curves. 

“Need a hand, Danvers?” Maggie teased, her tone huskier and deeper than usual, sparking an immediate fire in Alex’s guts.

“I can typically manage a shower on my own.” Alex smiled as she leaned into her, wanting to feel Maggie everywhere.

Maggie grabbed the shower gel and poured some into her palm. “Maybe, but this is a lot more fun.”

Steam drifted lazily around them as Maggie set the bottle aside and began to soap Alex’s skin, her hands moving slowly and deliberately, tracing muscle and the planes and angles of Alex’s body. The touch stoked Alex’s fire, and she relaxed in surrender, eager to feel more. 

“You’ve got a lot of bruises.” Maggie’s tone was more factual than worried, but Alex didn’t miss the undercurrent of concern.

“I fought a lot of guys.” Alex watched Maggie’s hands as they moved over Alex’s hips, her thumbs pressing with a little more force that sent a pleasant jolt of pleasure south. Then Maggie’s fingers were skimming along Alex’s abs, the caresses so light they almost tickled, before her palms drifted higher. Alex’s breath caught before tumbling out in a soft moan.

“Like that?” Maggie whispered, the sensual timbre of her voice raising gooseflesh all over Alex’s skin.

“I always like your hands on me,” Alex admitted, turning in Maggie’s grasp and kissing her hungrily.

Their bodies slid together, slippery and wet, and a soft whimper came from deep in Maggie’s throat. “You were kinda badass today,” Maggie said a little breathlessly when they parted.

“Kinda?” Alex huffed before kissing her way down Maggie’s throat, licking at the drops of water beading on her skin as she pulled them into the spray, rinsing them both off.

“Fine. You were a total badass. Better?” 

Alex smiled. Satisfied they were soap-free, she nudged Maggie back until she hit the tiles and gasped at the chill. “Getting there,” Alex promised as her hands laid claim to Maggie’s body. She never got tired of touching her, exploring her. “You were pretty badass yourself.”

“I’m fighting you for joint custody of that gun.” Maggie’s eyes fluttered closed as Alex slid her thigh between Maggie’s, grinding against her slowly. The shower couldn’t compete with the heat of Maggie’s arousal.

“No need for fighting. Maybe I can reverse engineer one for you, or I’ll let you borrow it for your bigger busts,” Alex murmured with a grin, nibbling on Maggie’s ear.

“Must be love,” Maggie joked, and Alex met her gaze, those dark, mesmerizing eyes Alex thought she might never see again looking back at her.

“Must be,” Alex said softly.

Maggie blinked, searching her features through the steam. “Alex…”

“I’m crazy in love with you,” Alex confessed. “I thought I’d missed my chance to tell you. If Kara hadn’t…” 

Maggie’s hands slipped around Alex’s neck and pulled her down, kissing her senseless. “I love you too,” Maggie whispered fiercely when they parted. 

“Really?” Alex couldn’t help but ask in amazement.

“Really.” Maggie smiled, kissing Alex lightly before slowly sinking to her knees. “But how about a little show _and_ tell?”

Alex gasped at the first flick of Maggie’s tongue, bracing her hands on the wall above her lover’s head. “Maggie,” she choked out.

“You’re going to be saying my name a lot louder in a minute,” Maggie vowed with a smirk.

Alex was all too pleased to prove her right.

****

She’d almost lost this.

Whether they walked out of her life or shoved Maggie out of theirs, Maggie had gotten used to losing people, but just the _thought_ of losing Alex was enough to nearly break her. Breathing in Alex’s familiar scent as her lover slept, Maggie curled closer, craving contact, already partially draped over Alex’s long, lean body.  

Maggie had broken all her rules for this woman, tumbled head first and fast instead of keeping her distance like she’d planned. She’d known from minute one there was something about Alex Danvers she couldn’t resist, but she’d never imagined them here, never imagined another person could make her feel this simultaneously out of control and steadier than she’d ever been.

“You okay?”

Lost in thought, Maggie hadn’t noticed Alex’s heartbeat picking up under her ear until warm, callused fingertips skimmed up her spine. 

“Yeah,” Maggie deflected. Their earlier love making had reminded her that they’d both made it out of a pair of hellish days alive, but as Alex had drifted off and Maggie had been left alone with her whirring thoughts, the fear had crept back in. “Go back to sleep.”

Alex shifted toward her, and Maggie reluctantly rolled onto her side away from the other woman, worried if she met Alex’s gaze in the relative darkness that her emotions would get the better of her.

“Maggie,” Alex whispered, shifting closer. She wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist and kissed her softly on the shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“I’m fine, Danvers,” Maggie promised, but she heard the quiver in her voice and knew Alex had too when her grip on Maggie tightened.

“Hey,” Alex beckoned. “Look at me.”

Swallowing roughly, Maggie shook her head. “Just… go back to sleep, okay?” she pleaded.

Maggie closed her eyes as Alex’s whole body wrapped around her, pulling her in tight and close. Alex said nothing at first, simply held her as a few hot tears slipped down Maggie’s cheek to strike her pillow. The attack at the bar. Seeing Alex held at gunpoint. The ship… All the feelings she’d stuffed down in the last two days refused to be ignored now that they were safe in the dark.  

“Maybe…” Alex’s voice sounded loud in the quiet. “Maybe once I find dad I should step away for a while.”

Frowning in confusion, Maggie wiped at her tears, but she didn’t turn. “Step away?” 

“From the DEO.” Alex swallowed audibly, and Maggie’s breath hitched in shock. “When I was a kid, I used to dream about traveling the world. I wanted to see Italy, Greece, Germany... but then Kara came to live with us and I… I don’t know. My thoughts, my life… they all started to orbit around her, around keeping her safe. The rest of the world just… no longer mattered.” 

Maggie ran her hand down Alex’s arm where it was wrapped around her, tracing the contours of muscle, needing to touch her. She said nothing, sensing Alex wasn’t finished.

“Being with you… makes me want to explore my world again, if that makes any sense. I’ve realized lately what Kara’s been trying to tell me for years. I’ve been living my life for her and not myself.”

“You can’t walk away,” Maggie chided.

“I’d give it all up if you asked me to,” Alex breathed, and Maggie was startled to realize she believed her.

Rolling over in Alex’s arms, Maggie stared at her. “But Kara…”

“I could still be there for Kara, maybe better than I am now. Focus on being a doctor again. Finish my studies. I could consult. Be there when she really needed me. You think the last two days have sucked with you worrying about me, imagine poor Kara, she’s been doing it for _years_.”

A faint grin sprang to Maggie’s lips at Alex’s wry smile. Reaching up, she traced that smile with her fingers, beyond thankful she could. “Is that what you want?”

Alex sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I want. I just… being with you, loving you,” she added softly, “makes me reconsider my priorities, I guess. I want more time with you. More adventures of our own. I would never, ever walk away from Kara, but maybe, maybe I’ve been holding on to her too tightly, maybe I’ve been holding both of us back.”

Staring at Maggie, Alex shrugged one shoulder before she continued. “Would you even want that? Taking a little time for just us? We could go somewhere close at first. Somewhere warm.” Alex snuggled closer, and Maggie savored the sensation of their bodies connecting all down their length. “I could teach you to surf.”

Maggie smirked, her emotions beginning to steady as Alex effectively distracted her.

“Or maybe somewhere cold. I bet you’d look beautiful surrounded by snow.”

Maggie traced Alex’s sleepy smile again. “This whole thing rocked you too, huh?” she asked quietly.

Alex nodded. “I was seconds away from being on the other side of the galaxy from you. If Kara…” She closed her eyes for a moment. “Kara saved me. Gave me another chance. I don’t want to waste it.”

“So, when we find your dad… where do you want to go to celebrate?” Maggie played along, enticed by the possibilities.

“Italy, maybe? Next year we could do Australia and New Zealand?”

“Next year, huh? You see us still together in a year?”

“Would it scare the hell out of you if I told you I could see a lifetime with you?” Alex asked, her eyes glistening.

“ _You_ scare the hell out me, Danvers,” Maggie admitted, but she gave Alex a watery smile. “I’ve never let anyone get this close before. The thought of losing you…”

“I know. Every time you walk out the door to go to work, I get this weird flash of fear and pride in my chest. If there was ever a night when you didn’t come home…” Alex licked her lips. “Like you said, bad things happen, especially in our line of work. It would be safer to not get any closer, to not fall for you any harder, but I think it’s too late to stop now.”

Maggie nodded slowly. “I need you,” she confessed.

“I need you too.” Alex leaned in and kissed her gently. “So… obviously… you need to move in with me.”

Maggie blurted out a laugh in surprise. “Seriously?”

Alex shrugged again, easing even closer as she rolled Maggie onto her back. “Come on, Sawyer, you know you want to. We could even get our own place.” She dipped her head, kissing Maggie again before her mouth drifted lower, and lower still.

Her body stirred beneath Alex’s mouth, and Maggie sighed in pleasure. “Our own place?”

“Mmmm.” Alex marked her suddenly with a sharp bite, and Maggie hissed.

“It is four o’clock in the morning, Danvers,” Maggie gasped as Alex’s hands slid over her, teasing and caressing.

“What’s your point?” Alex gave her an impish look before nipping the skin next to Maggie’s navel, making it twitch.

“Our new place better have thicker walls.” Maggie ran a hand through Alex’s soft hair, yielding to her fate. The further she fell for this woman the more it would hurt when it ended, but it would already kill her to walk away. She could only hold tight to what they had and pray it was enough.

“Our new place, huh?” Alex gave her a devilish smile that did crazy things to Maggie’s body. “So, we’re doing this? We’re in this together?” 

“Ride or die,” Maggie told her, their gazes holding for a timeless moment. Her earlier fears and worries fell away as her feelings for Alex surged sweet and strong.

“Ride or die,” Alex agreed before she slowly slipped beneath the sheet partially covering Maggie’s body. “Right now, though, I think we’ll start with the riding part,” she murmured with a wicked grin.

As bad as the joke was, Maggie couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
